objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objects Battle For One Million Dollars!
CANCELED Everyone but Purse: WHAT?! Episode 1: 20 Competitors, 19 Will Fail TV: Hello and welcome to OBFOMD! Lets see our contestants. 20 contestants fall from the sky. Lightbulb, Dagger, and CD: I HATE YOU TVVVVV Laptop: I'm going to die, you idiotic telev-BZABZABZA Laptop drowns in the water, due to him being a electronic. TV: HAHAHA! I love your pain. Everyone else has different reactions. The intro plays. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn-X5A0gbMA ) After everyone, but Laptop, gets out of the water, TV makes the teams. TV: Team Black will be Dagger, Laptop, Lightbulb, CD, Pillow, Headphones, Quartz, Gold, Silver, and Popsicle. Gold: Ooookay. TV: Team White is Ice Cream, Flute, Pillow, Dragonfruit, Katana, Compass, Map, Camera, Glowstick, Journal, and Purse. Ice Cream: POPSI NO! Popsicle: ICY NO! TV: And recommend characters in the comments, your RC might have a chance to join! Compass and Map: SWEET! BRO, WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! Compass: Jinx! Can't talk for the whole day! Map: Aww sh- Flute: SHH! You're breaking Jinx Rules! TV: The challenge is... TV spins a wheel containing 25 possible challenges. The wheel lands on... TV: Painting! Compass: Oh, GREAT. TV: So the people without legs are out already. So that means Compass, CD, Pillow, and SIlver. *Le Time Skip* TV shows his ratings. TV: Team White loses with 3 points short! Flute: MAP! MAP! MAP! Map takes a breath. Map: WHAT!? TV: Like someone and Dislike someone. The people up for voting are: Ice Cream, Flute, Pillow, Dragonfruit, Katana, Compass, Map, Camera, Glowstick, Journal, and Purse. Voting ends 8/22/2016. Episode 2: Bungee? Yippee! Map: Compass, Flute, want to make an alliance? Compass: Sure, bro. Flute: Heck yeah! Dragonfruit: Ice Cream, its been like a day since you've seen Popsicle. Ice Cream: I know! I miss her! ;-; Purse: Ugh... CRY A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT! Ice Cream stares at Purse. TV: Hey girls! You guys are up for elimination! But, we have our RCs! Pixel: Heyo. 8-Bit Cheezeburger waves. East Kalimantan Flag: Wait, why are we all ma- ELIMINATION TIME, OH SOMEONES GOING HOME, ELIMINATION TIME! TV: We got 6 votes. The person with the highest likes is... Glowstick! Glowstick: Sweet! Glowstick is given a bungee cord. TV: And the person eliminated is... Purse! Everyone put purse is handed a oatmeal-raisin cookie. Pillow: Yum! Journal: Ew! Who likes oatmeal-raisin? Purse: UGH! MY DADDY WILL SUE YOU! YOU HEARD ME? SUE YO- Purse is frozen by a freeze gun. Dragonfruit: You sure that's safe? TV: Yep. The intro plays. TV: Before the challenge starts, we have a special guest. Marshmallow from I.I. walks in. Marsh: Hello! I'll be reading out the challenge: Bungee jumping for coins! TV: The team with most coins at the end of 5 minutes wins! Glowstick: But I'm the only one with a bungee cord. TV: You have a strong one. the other team has a weak one. And... START! Journal uses the bungee cord and grabs 8 coins. After everyone uses their bungee cord, the challenge ends. Team Black: 47 Coins, Team White: 89 Coins TV: Team White wins! Everyone on Team White celebrates. TV: Recommend and vote off one of the members of Team Black by 8/31/16. Episode 3 will be on 9/5/16. (DATE MOVED DUE TO CREATOR BEING LAZY) LEAKED E1S2 We see a shot of a large hotel. Inside we see Glowstick, CD, Laptop, Compass, Flute, Quartz, Headphones, Ice Cream, and Popsicle dancing. We then get a shot of Gold and Silver playing a video game. Then Map enters. Map: Everyone, where's Purse? The music stops. CD: PURSE? She wen't insane and tried to take the million when you and Laptop were racing! Laptop and Map seem confused. Then it is daytime. We see 15 new competitors fall into a tree. TV follows to crash the plane into said tree. Map: WHAT THE HECK?! TV: Hey Map! Nice things you did with the million. Map: YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT! TV: Hey, hey, this will be the place of OBFOMD Season 2. Laptop: What? CD: Who will be in it? TV: There are 15 spots. I will use... this wheel thingy! It shows a wheel with all 22 competitors, but Purse is scribbled out. Katana: Why is Purse erased? TV: She's insane, and probably wanting to kill Map. Spin 1: Katana Spin 2: Quartz Spin 3: Whistle Spin 4: Compass Spin 5: Gold Spin 6: Dagger Compass: Can I quit? TV: No. Dagger is shown with a 'forever alone' face. MORE TBA OMG Characters Katana - Calm One Flute - Nice Girl Map - Destined Leader Compass - Sarcastic One Ice Cream - Girly Girl Quartz - Mute Male Purse - Jerk Popsicle - Best Friend Gold - Big Brother Silver - Little Sister Dagger - "Guilty" Innocent TV - Host Laptop - Normal Person Headphones - Musical Sensation CD - Smartest Competitor Glowstick - Party Animal Trivia *Gold and Silver are are references to the Pokemon franchise. *Dagger is a reference to Boxing Glove from O.O. *Purse is made from pink fabric. *Compass is a reference to Nickel from I.I./BFDIA. *Map is Compass' brother. *A co-host will appear soon. *Dagger is the creators favorite, while the least favorite is Gold. *Headphones, CD, and Laptop may form an alliance. Betas Bottle was originally going to be a glass of water, and be named Water. Recommended Characters * Pixel - MassachusettsFan * 8-Bit Cheeseburger - SlimerGamer953 * East Kalimantan Flag - Undhee Rules You must give me their name, gender, and (optional) what they say.